1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a drive unit and a transport machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2013-90406 discloses a winding-switched drive motor for electric vehicle. This motor has a motor main body and a current controller. The motor main body is a three-phase brushless motor having a first coil and a second coil in each of U, V, and W phases. The current controller has a first switch and a second switch provided in each of the phases. The current controller switches by the first and second switches between the state in which current is carried to only the first coil and the state in which current is carried to the both coils.